cavernafandomcom-20200222-history
Kelly Ramirez
Kendra Geoff “Kelly” Ramirez (Born August 2nd 2798) is the 40th and current Mayor of Caverna. Formerly the District Attorney of Caverna, she ascended to the role on July 24, 2841 after the death of Anthony Bergman, becoming the 2nd person to hold the office without being formerly elected. She was elected to another during the election of 2842 Ramirez initially focused on combining many of her predecessors goals and her own beliefs stemming from her career as a public defendant and the District attorney of New Town, often fighting for greater social and governmental responsibility, education, as well as diplomacy with Rueban. During the economic collapse of September 2841, she was a major proponent of the Allusik Initiative, and helped to prosecute many of the offenders responsible. On January 2nd, 2842 she announced she would be seeking reelection as Mayor, facing former April representative, and Head Minister of the Interior Valence Frick. She would eventually defeat him and become the first Mayor to be elected, with the largest electoral majority, 74.9% of the popular vote. Early Life and Military Service Ramirez was born to Alejandro and Ruth Bader Ramirez in Old Town in 2798. Her father was a Guardsman and her mother an attorney and public defendant. She excelled in school but was pulled out when the first attack of the Jordania-Caverna War occurred. Shortly afterwards her father fought during the Battle of the Field of Tears and was killed during the final blitz. She attempted to enlist at the age of 15 shortly after and joined a cadets unit. When the city government was dissolved the 5 months later she joined an underground pocket of resistance and served with the Brick’s Foundation for remainder of the war. She eventually led a small unit during Operation Shove. After the war she received the Medallion of Courage, becoming one of the youngest to ever do so, and received the Bricks Medal, Second Class. Early Career and Entrance to Politics Shortly after she entered Rikers University and earned her law degree, graduating third of her class. She became a Civil attorney for New Town and a public defendant. Her performance and reputation as incorruptible soon lead to her being nominated and confirmed as the District Attorney of New Town in 2832. She became know city wide for several high profile cases, including one of a remaining war criminal and a corrupt member of her department. It was her original aim to become the Top Justice of the Head Court. District Attorney In 2837 she was selected by then Old Town Representative Anthony Bergman to be his running mate in his Mayoral campaign. She was seen by many as an effective choice and helped Bergman to win the election in a 56% majority. During her time as district attorney she continued her crusade against any government and corporate corruption, as well as upholding fair standards. Mayor of Caverna On July 24, 2841 Mayor Anthony Bergman suffered a stroke around 12 pm, but was not found until 1 pm. He was rushed to the hospital but soon entered a vegetated state. The period time he spent without oxygen was determined to have caused brain damage. At 8 pm his family decided to pull the plug and he died shortly after. The announcement of his death was made by Director Samsun Allusik. Ramirez took the oath of office 8 minutes later.